Gijinka Amaterasu's Adventures!
by NinjaPikachuAssassin
Summary: When Amaterasu sets out on her adventure, she gets into a small problem that she couldn't solve... That is, until she finds a lost brush god long forgotten since creation. But, the questions are... Will his powers be a blessing? Or a curse? Or maybe...both? And what will when she frees his power? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Kat! ;)  
I am just an amateur writer who LOVES writing fanfiction; ESPECIALLY Ōkami stories.  
More specifically; AmmyxWaka stories.  
And occasionally, love hexagons for Ammy stories.  
I'M OBSESSED! :D  
Anyway, here is the summary of the adventures of Ōkami Amaterasu, GIJINKA-FIED!

Summary: A long time ago, Shiranui and Nagi defeated Orochi and brought peace to the land. Now, Orochi is arisen, along with Okami Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, in the form of a wolf...  
When Amaterasu finds a brush god long forgotten since creation, will his powers be a blessing, or a curse to her? Or maybe both?

Hope you love it! :)

A long time ago, a tiny settlement known as Kamiki was having it's annual festival, with it's happy citizens and visitors, and it's beautiful cherry blossoms...  
But every village has it's dark secrets...a terrifying monster, Orochi, terrorized the village every year, demanding a maiden for the 8-headed monster to eat.  
For 99 years, the village always says goodbye to a maiden.  
Then, a white wolf appeared. She kept watch over the village at night...yet the people thought of her as a familiar of Orochi.  
Thus, they dubbed her Shiranui.  
The hero of the village, Nagi, tried many times to kill the white wolf, yet his attacks never matched her swift movements.  
As Nagi tried one more time, a giant arrow appeared from the night sky, creating an arrow made from evil, and it landed on the house of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden.  
Nagi, having a secret love for Nami, was enraged, and sent off to kill Orochi, dressed as Nami herself.  
As Orochi awaited eagerly to devour his meal, Nagi swooped in with his sword, dubbed Tsukuyomi, and slashed the monster.  
But Orochi's hide was like pure steel, and he left nary a scratch. As Nagi knew he was staring death right in the face, Shiranui appeared, and fought the monster by herself. Her divine wind blew away the snake's flames. And as she was about to be hit, a giant tree appeared, shielding the white wolf.  
But did Shiranui defeat Orochi?  
Nay. She too was nearly killed.  
Using her last bit of energy, she let out a triumphant howl to the sky, and the moon shined.  
Nagi lifted Tsukuyomi, and it blazed gold.  
And slashed all 8 of Orochi's heads off, each drowning in a lake of it's own blood.  
But Shiranui was on the brink of death, and when Nagi brought her back to the village...  
She perished.  
In honor of her actions, the villagers made a shrine to them both, and the Kamiki festival started...

100 years later, Orochi, now resurrected, set out to get his 100th maiden.  
Shiranui, resurrected as well, came to stop it, only now, she was the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu.  
In the form of a wolf.  
Amaterasu traveled with Issun, the wandering artist, and set out to retrieve her lost brush techniques...  
And so...after finding Yomigami, god of restoration, and Tachigami, goddess of rendering, she set out as a wolf...

BUT WE AIN'T GOT NO TIME FOR THAT! THIS IS MY STORY!

**So, should I continue? Depends on you! :)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about it! **

**Peace, love, and cupcakes,**

_**Kat ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to update this chapter out of complete boredom, and I already wrote this part a while ago... I'm still an amateur at writing, so please leave nice reviews, be gentle, and enjoy the story. Please silence all your cellphones, unless you're reading on a cellphone, until the movie is over, keep your feet on the floor, and enjoy the movie, I mean story. Thank you!**

"So, Ammy, where do you think this path leads?"

Amaterasu, or Ammy for short, ran into a slight problem. The demons have blocked the exit out of the River of the Heavens, and only a human could push that aside. (Animals can't drive cars.)  
(I don't know what the movie Madagascar is.)  
But...no humans were there.  
Well, it's the River of the Heavens...  
I guess Sakuya could come in once in a while...  
Hm.  
Luckily, they found a path, thinking that it will guide them out.  
They were wrong.  
Oh-so wrong.  
When Ammy made it to the end, all she found was a statue of a tanuki.  
"Tanuki? Is this...Henkangami, god of transformation?"  
Ammy showed no interest whatsoever.  
"Come on, FURBALL! He can get us out of here!"  
Amaterasu huffed, then looked at the statue.  
Yellow skies and clouds appeared everywhere, and out popped Henkangami, god of transformation.  
And his entrance was quite...  
Interesting.  
He came in as a tanuki, that's for sure, then, he transformed into a human.  
A human with black circles around his eyes. He looked way more like a raccoon than a tanuki.  
Tanukis and raccoons do kinda look the same though...  
Or maybe he was just tired.  
Anyway, he may be the god of transformation, but that doesn't mean he's a shape shifter. He can only transform into a human.  
But he probably wanted to be a cat or something that makes purring sounds, because he wouldn't stop purring.  
Do tanukis purr? That's what I'm wondering.  
Oh, right, brush god time.  
"Benevolent Amaterasu," he spoke. "I have been trapped here and forgotten ever since the world was created. I know not why, but your kindness has led you to my prison, and you have granted me the freedom I deserve. And so, I, Henkangami, give you the power to transform! Turn into a human whenever you like!"  
The wolf's heart stopped as Henkangami gave his power to her.  
When the clouds disappeared, Amaterasu found herself glowing.  
And she spun around continuously...  
Until she found herself having arms, legs, hands, and white hair.  
She looked into the clear water she found, and there she was.  
Her white albino hair, her red godly marks, her golden sun eyes...  
She was human.  
And she did not like it.  
"What is this?!" She screamed.  
"First of all, Ammy, it's you," Issun pointed out, actually drooling a little in front of the goddess. "Second of all, you're a babe!"  
Amaterasu turned and glared at the tiny artist.  
"You little PIECE OF SUSHI!"  
She grabbed his tiny body, and held him in front of her face, snarling.  
"I know who Henkangami is! He was BANISHED!" Ammy growled.  
"What? Why?" Issun asked.  
"Because when his power is released, it not only goes to the bearer. It goes to all the major monsters, like Orochi, who torture the land! With them being human, their powers double, and I'm afraid of what will happen!"  
Now Issun was going to worry.  
"Ok, ok Ammy. Don't worry. You're the hero of this adventure. Your power doubles, too!" Issun said, trying to relax her.  
Ammy glared at him, then sighed, the glaring, snarling, and such disappearing, leaving a more relaxed (yet still angry) look. "...I...I guess you're right. But...I'm so scared of what will happen to the humans. What will Orochi do now that he has legs?" Ammy asked, more worried about the mortals than her kinda fat upper arms.  
"We're in trouble if he has legs. All 8 of his heads." Issun informed, crossing his arms. "But for now, let's chillax, and restore the village. Orochi can't choose his maiden without it anyway, and we can't leave with that forcefield blocking the way."  
Ammy nodded and they escaped the River of the Heavens.

Meanwhile...

"They have no idea about the troubles that they have bestowed upon the land by releasing Henkangami's powers."  
Somewhere within the land, someone watched their every move and listened to every word.  
"Defeat her, minions. And you shall be rewarded greatly."  
He smirked evilly.  
"And do not disappoint me."  
His minions share that same smirk. "Yes, master." They bow unto one knee and leave.

**Well, I sure enjoyed the writing, did you like the story? Leave a nice review and stay safe!**

**Peace, love, and cupcakes,**

**Kat~**


End file.
